Algo bueno para recordar
by Alphabetta
Summary: Ino dice que si se es capaz de encontrar aunque sea una cosa buena sobre algo, entonces habrá valido la pena. Mientras tanto, Obito fue vencido por una porción de tiramisú.
1. Chapter 1

**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 4: Cita**

* * *

—...Y la semana que viene no libro ni un día. Encima mi jefe está de vacaciones y me relegó casi todo. Pero nada de un aumento de sueldo. Básicamente estoy haciendo tareas de gerente mientras cobro sueldo de encargado. Y no me menciones el tema del estrés. No recuerdo cuál fue la última vez que me desperté bien dormido —Obito tomó aire después de haberlo gastado todo en quejarse—. Esto es un asco.

Asuma le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—Vete a un spa, Obito. ¿Qué tal un buen masaje para liberar tensiones?

—Ya probé. Pero al día siguiente no llevaba ni diez minutos en la oficina cuando alguien me cabreó. Sólo me queda resignarme —Obito se tragó el chupito de sake en cuanto Kakashi le llenó el vaso.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es salir a divertirte y olvidarte de los problemas —dijo su amigo—. Vete a una cita con alguna chica.

—¿Y cómo esperas que me vaya a conocer chicas si no tengo tiempo?

Kakashi levantó un dedo.

—Yo te consigo una hoy mismo —y se volvió a la mesa de al lado, donde una chica de pelo rosado conversaba con otra morena—. Hey, Sakura-chan.

La chica se volteó. No, no, no. Esa chica era demasiado guapa, seguro se iba a poner nervioso e iba a salir todo mal. Comenzó a darle codazos a Kakashi para que no siguiera hablándole, pero él lo ignoró.

—¿Sí?

—Kakashi, eh —susurró Obito.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche? Porque en caso de que no, tengo un plan que no puedes rechazar. Cena casera, en mi casa.

Sakura rió y su amiga también.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿A qué hora me paso?

— Alrededor de las siete. Hasta mañana —Kakashi se volvió hacia ellos otra vez.

— Ah... Bueno parece que tendré que hacer limpieza urgente.

Obito no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido.

—Pensé que ibas a conseguirme una cita.

—Oh, cierto. Hmm... Te estaba enseñando como se hacía.

—¡Pero yo no conozco a penas chicas! Además, fuiste demasiado directo, no me gusta eso —Obito intentó imaginarse diciéndole a alguien lo que acababa de decir su amigo sin sonrojarse, ni tartamudear, ni sentir deseos de teletransportarse a otro planeta. No lo consiguió—. ¿Y cómo rayos conoces a chicas tan guapas? ¿Cómo se hace?

Por eso se sentía más cómodo conociendo chicos. No se ponía ni la mitad de nervioso. Ni la cuarta parte. El problema era que no tenía tiempo, ya se encargaría de eso en un futuro. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para ligar.

—Le di clases particulares hace unos años.

—Está bien. Ahora si no les importa, ¿Podemos cambiar a algún otro tema que no sea mi vida amorosa?

—Kakashi, pregúntale a la chica si no tiene alguna amiga para Obito —dijo Asuma.

—No —dijo él.

—Sí —respondió Kakashi y se dio la vuelta—. Una cosa más, Sakura-chan.

—¡No! —Obito le pellizcó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos chicas volvieron a prestarle atención.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi amigo Obito —lo señaló y él saludó con la mano, con una sonrisa forzada—, ha estado muy estresado en el trabajo. ¿No conoces a alguien con quien pudiera salir un día a divertirse un rato?

—No tiene por qué ser una chica —intervino Obito.

—Hmm...

Las chicas lo examinaron de arriba a abajo. A Obito esos pocos segundos se le figuraron eternos.

—¡Ino! —exclamó la morena de repente—. ¡Ella también ha estado estresa por los estudios!

—¡Eso es, Tenten! Los dos estresados, los dos desestresados —respondió Sakura.

—Suena como el plan perfecto —comentó Kakashi—. El uno para el otro.

—De hecho, debería haber venido hoy con nosotras, pero le entró pánico a última hora y se quedó en su casa estudiando —Sakura asintió mirando a su amiga—. Eso debe de ser contraproducente, después de divertirse un poco una está más fresca y con más ganas de estudiar.

—Toda la razón. ¿No tienen ninguna foto para que mi amigo vea? —preguntó su amigo.

¿Cómo podía ser así de descarado? Obito se hubiera puesto ya rojo con sólo pensar en decir algo así. Sakura miró en su teléfono y tras un rato lo giró para que vieran la pantalla. Obito y Kakashi se echaron hacia delante, mientras Asuma se entretenía con su teléfono, posiblemente jugando con la app de shogi online.

—Es la rubia de la derecha —dijo Sakura.

—Hace buena pareja con Obito —comentó Asuma.

Esa chica también era demasiado guapa. Obito ya estaba viendo venir el desastre de lejos. Se iba a dar contra una farola, o se iba a caer por una alcantarilla abierta mientras caminaba con ella.

—Tú siempre hablando demasiado pronto —le reprochó Obito—. Tal vez ella ni siquiera acepte.

A Obito no le desagradaba la idea de la cita, no en el fondo. Dejando a un lado todos los "peros" de su cabeza.

—Bueno, le puedo preguntar —respondió Sakura—. No se pierde nada. Pero espero que diga que sí porque siendo sincera, necesita distraerse.

—Eso sólo va a hacer que tenga más presión encima —masculló Obito, de forma que sólo Kakashi pudiera oírlo.

Presión por hacer que se lo pasara bien y por divertirla.

—Vamos a tomarnos una foto todos juntos —dijo Kakashi—. Así se la enseñas.

Parecía que de esa ya no se iba a librar de aquello, a no ser que la chica dijera que no. Las chicas movieron las sillas hasta su mesa y los hicieron juntarse para que cupieran todos en la foto. Sakura sostuvo el teléfono y les pidió sus mejores sonrisas. Y Obito se la dio, porque cabía la posibilidad de que la tal Ino dijera que sí y tampoco quería que se llevara una mala primera impresión.

* * *

—No sé, Frente. Ya salí con un Uchiha una vez y ya sabes como acabó.

El tal Obito era un chico muy atractivo y además era justo su tipo, Ino tendría que ser miope para no verlo. Pero de nuevo, Sasuke también le había entrado por el ojo y de él pensaba que ojalá pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido de esas citas con él.

—No todos los Uchiha tienen por qué ser como Sasuke —dijo Sakura.

—¿Aburridos y sosos? Las malas lenguas dicen que sí.

—Tenten y yo estuvimos hablando con Obito un rato y nos cayó bien. Ambos necesitan un cambio de aires.

—Lo admito, estoy muy estresada y a veces —Ino gruñó—... Todo el rato más bien, me gustaría poder meter todos estos papeles en la licuadora antes de tirarlos por la ventana. Pero si voy a salir de aquí más vale que me lo vaya a pasar bien. Porque para estar bostezando y atrapada en no sé dónde con un Uchiha mientras pienso en todo lo que debería estar leyendo... Mejor me quedo aquí y hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

—Mírame, Cerda. El hecho de que estés expresándote de forma tan agresiva significa que necesitas un respiro antes de que seas tú la que necesite un psicólogo. ¿Que puedes aburrirte? Tal vez, pero tal vez te lo pases bien y vuelvas con más ganas con más ganas de estudiar y un chico guapo con el que salir de vez en cuando y quien sabe...

—Mmm —Ino tomó el teléfono de Sakura de sus manos y volvió a examinar la foto—... Es mono.

—¿Ves? No es como si estuvieras totalmente en contra —dijo su amiga.

Ino dejó el teléfono en la cama.

—¡Pero eso no significa que me la tenga que jugar con todos los chicos monos que se interesan por mí! ¡En especial si son Uchihas!

—Míralo como un juego de azar.

Ino tomó el teléfono de nuevo y miró a Obito.

—Ah... Pero es realmente mono. Más que Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas lo loca que estaba por él? Ugh.

—¿Entonces le digo que sí? —preguntó Sakura con entusiasmo.

—No he dicho eso, Frente.

—¡Pues sonaba como si ya te hubieras decidido!

Ino suspiró. Cuanto más miraba al chico, más le apetecía.

—Pero mira esa sonrisa que parece estar diciendo "voy a aparentar ser un poco más extrovertido de lo que normalmente soy para agradarle más a esta chica tan bella". Es adorable.

—Voy a decirle a Kakashi-kun que sí vas —Sakura le arrebató el teléfono.

—¡Pero espera! —Ino le intentó quitar el celular pero Sakura lo apartó a tiempo. Decidió no seguir intentando y darse un respiro con Obito—. Está bien. Dile que sí.

Y entusiasmada por el plan, fue a su armario a decidir su atuendo.

* * *

Deidara no era la persona más organizada del mundo. Pero era lo suficientemente observadora como para darse cuenta de cuando el desorden no era suyo.

Tomó el neceser abierto y tras un breve vistazo al interior, supo exactamente qué era lo que faltaba y quien se lo había llevado.

—¡Ino! —la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, pero su hermana no estaba ahí—. ¡Ino!

La encontró en el cuarto de baño, mirándose al espejo poniéndose colorete en las mejillas con una brocha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te has llevado tú mi lápiz de ojos?

No necesitaba que le dijera que sí para saberlo. Lo estaba viendo en la pequeña estantería de cristal en la parte inferior del espejo.

—¡Oh! Perdón por eso, no encuentro el mío.

—Podías haberme pedido permiso, hm.

—Ups... Sí te lo iba a pedir pero no te vi y pensé que no te importaría.

—Pues sí me importa —Deidara observó la falda corta negra con flores y el suéter burdeos de cuello a la barca que se había puesto—. ¿Dónde vas tan arreglada?

—Cierto. No te lo dije. ¡Tengo una cita ahora! —exclamó con voz cantarina.

Deidara murmuró interesado.

—Una cita. Por fin decidiste despegar la nariz de esos papeles —Ino puso la brocha en la estantería y sacó tres labiales—. ¿Y con quién?

—Con el amigo de un amigo de Sakura. No lo he visto aún.

—Estará bueno al menos.

Ino seguía mirando los labiales de diferentes tonos de rosa.

—Obviamente —dijo como si fuera un hecho—. Hmm... ¿Cuál me pongo?

Deidara señaló al del centro, un rosa dorado pálido.

—Ese.

—¿No es demasiado prudente? Mejor este otro —Ino tomó el rosa malva y dejó los otros.

—¿¡Entonces para que me preguntas, hm!?

—¡No te preguntaba a ti, me preguntaba a mí misma!

—Como sea. ¿Tienes fotos del tipo? ¿Cómo se llama? A lo mejor lo conozco.

—Se llama Obito Uchiha. Tengo fotos en el teléfono, luego te las enseño. Ahora no tengo tiempo —Ino quitó el tapón de plástico del lápiz de labios y comenzó a trazar el contorno.

Deidara gruñó.

—Otro Uchiha al que le tendré que patear las pelotas como a Sasuke.

—No se las pateaste —dijo tras terminar—. Aunque se lo hubiera merecido. Tal vez debí haberlo hecho yo.

—Aún estamos a tiempo, hm —Deidara tomó el teléfono de su hermana—. ¿Cuál es la contraseña? Quiero ver las fotos.

—¿¡No puedes esperarte!? Además lo vas a ver pronto, hemos quedado a las seis.

—Son las seis menos cinco.

—Mierda... Y aún tengo que hacerme el pelo. Dei, ¿te importaría ir abajo a entretenerlo un poco mientras termino? ¡Pero no lo hagas sentir mal sólo porque es pariente lejano de Sasuke!

—Lo haré —Deidara ya no podía aguantar más esa molesta curiosidad—. Pero me debes dos. Una por el lápiz de ojos y otra por esto.

Demasiado ocupada con el rizador de pestañas, Ino no respondió.

—¿Me oíste? —insistió Deidara, que no pensaba irse de allí sin sacar algo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora déjame terminar y ve a entretenérmelo un ratito!

Deidara fue al salón, apartó un poco la cortina y echó un ojo a la calle. Faltaban tres minutos y no parecía que fuera a venir nadie. Tratándose de un Uchiha no le extrañó. Sasuke le hizo exactamente eso a Ino la última vez que se supone que iban a verse. Al parecer un amigo le propuso un plan mejor para ese día y ni siquiera llamó para cancelar.

Más le valía a ese Uchiha no hacerle lo mismo o Deidara iba a hacerlo arrepentirse antes de que Ino pudiera si quiera empezar con él. Le apetecía un poco de pelea. Era cierto que ella le acababa de pedir que no lo hiciera sentir mal, pero no había mencionado nada sobre el supuesto en que el tipo llegase con retraso. Eran las seis en punto y por cada minuto que llegase tarde Deidara pensaba ponerlo en un aprieto proporcionalmente grande. Sonrió, pensando en las preguntas que podía hacerle para mortificarlo. Ningún Uchiha iba a reírse de un Yamanaka.

Eran las seis y seis minutos cuando un auto aparcó afuera. Deidara dejó de pasearse de un lado a otro para ir a mirar. Ese debía ser el tal Obito. Al menos había venido bien arreglado, pensó Deidara repasando su traje en busca de algún fallo que pudiera usar en su contra. Sin saber que estaba siendo observado, el Uchiha respiró hondo y se arregló el pelo en el espejo retrovisor del coche, haciendo a Deidara reír un poco.

Obito era mono. Y era totalmente su tipo. El timbre sonó y una fracción de segundo después, rápido como un rayo, Deidara abría la puerta con su sonrisa más seductora en la cara. Llevaba ropa de andar por casa, una camiseta vieja cuyo cuello era demasiado grande y unos pantalones de pijama. Pero daba igual. Su encanto natural eclipsaría ese pequeño detalle.

Asustado, el chico dio un paso atrás. Deidara se apoyó en la puerta, aspirando el cautivador olor de su perfume. Cuanto más lo miraba, más atractivo le parecía.

—Hola. ¿Tú eres Ino? —dijo.

—Depende. Si eres tú quien pregunta, entonces sí, hm.

Obito abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar y parpadeó varias veces.

—No sabía que Ino tenía un hermano...

—¿Tan mono? —completó. Él se ríe pillado por sorpresa y Deidara se apoyó de forma coqueta en el marco de la puerta—. Ella tampoco me dijo a mí ciertas cosas.

—¡Deidara! ¡¿Puedes venir un momentín?!

Miró por encima de su hombro y rodó los ojos.

—Mi hermana va a tardar un poco, pasa, quítate los zapatos, quítate lo que quieras. Voy a preguntarle cuanto le falta.

Deidara lo llevó a la sala de estar y le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a buscar a Ino, que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, haciéndose un pequeño tirabuzón.

—¿Puedes traerme la laca? La olvidé en el baño.

—Ya se lo que quiero a cambio del lápiz de ojos —dijo cuando vino del baño con la botella en la mano.

—¿Qué es? Nada de cosas caras.

—Quiero a Obito.

Ino ni siquiera se detuvo cuando lo oyó decir eso. Sólo dejó el rizador de pelo sobre la alfombrilla negra y tomó la laca.

—¿Que te deje a Obito a ti a cambio de usar una miserable vez tu lápiz de ojos para la cita que voy a tener con él?

—Sí, hm.

—¿Te parece razonable? Yo lo vi antes.

—Técnicamente no lo viste antes —Deidara se asomó al espejo para retocarse el cabello.

—No puedo creer que lo digas en serio —Ino le dio un empujón para hacerse sitio frente al espejo—. Obito es MI cita. Si no congeniamos entonces sí, todo tuyo, pero ahora mismo voy a salir a divertirme y a olvidarme un rato de la gigantesca pila de papeles que tengo que estudiar.

—¡Perfecto! Espero que tengas una cita de pena, hm.

—Gracias —respondió con sarcasmo, revisando su estantería de botellas de perfume.

—Por cierto, Obito quiere saber cuanto te falta.

Ino se roció el cuello y las muñecas. La nariz de Deidara registró de inmediato un aroma a cerezas y vainilla.

—Dile que un par de minutos.

Un par de minutos. Perfecto, no necesitaba más para saber un poco más de él y causarle una impresión positiva.

Obito seguía sentado en donde lo dejó, su espalda recta, sus manos en el regazo mientras miraba la estancia. Los cuadros de mamá y los arreglos florales de papá. Deidara cruzó la sala de estar en línea recta hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado, invadiendo con descaro su espacio personal.

—Dice que en un par de minutos baja, hm.

—D-de acuerdo.

Obito le sonreía, algo sonrojado. Deidara se humedeció los labios. Se sentía como un gato impaciente por saltar sobre un ratón.

—Bueno, cuéntame algo mientras esperamos. Por ejemplo, como surgió la idea de quedar y todo eso —Deidara se le acercó un poco más.

—Unos amigos nos convencieron. Al parecer ambos estamos estresados y nos vendrá bien.

—Pero... ¿Has hablado con con ella por mensaje o algo? ¿O tampoco?

—No. Queríamos que fuera una cita a ciegas como las de antes, así que no hemos hablado aún.

—Oh. Como en el siglo pasado cuando no había Internet —dijo riendo.

Sí, a Ino le iban todas esas frikadas vintage.

—Así es.

Notó que Obito respiraba hondo, aún nervioso. Qué adorable. En eso, en cuestión de hombres, ambos hermanos tenían gustos parecidos.

—Oye. Si la cita con mi hermana no va bien llámame. ¿De acuerdo?

Obito lo miró unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

—Esto es increíble. Llevo meses sin suerte y de la noche a la mañana me vuelvo el más popular.

Se veía más relajado ahora.

—Así tienes donde elegir, hm.

—No me parece correcto darte una respuesta ahora. Lo haré cuando vuelva, pero gracias por interesarte.

Ahora era el turno de Deidara de reír.

—¿Estamos hablando de negocios o algo así? —e imitando una voz más grave agregó—: Gracias por su llamada, nos pondremos en contacto con usted en breve.

—Deidara, deja de intentar ligarte a mi cita —Ino se acercó al sofá, tras dedicarle una mirada exasperada, se volvió hacia Obito sonriendo, él se puso en pie—. Hola Obito. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar.

—Hola. No pasa nada, yo también me retrasé un poco.

—No me lo estaba intentando ligar, sólo le preguntaba si quería quedar conmigo en caso de que tu cita vaya mal, cosa que tú misma propusiste ahí arriba, hm —se quejó Deidara.

—Es un impaciente —dijo ella mirando hacia Obito—. Dei, la cita no tiene por qué ir mal. Sostén mi bolso un momento porfa.

Deidara tomó su bolso mientras Ino iba al recibidor y se cambiaba a unas sandalias de tacón doradas mientras Obito se calzaba de nuevo. Al terminar, le pasó el bolso de nuevo.

—Bueno, que lo pasen bien —dijo Deidara.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Ino, agarrándose del brazo de Obito—. ¡Hasta luego!

—Hasta luego —dijo Obito.

Ambos se fueron y Deidara se volvió al sofá cruzado de brazos. Debería ser delito que otros conocieran a los tipos interesantes antes que él.

* * *

Ino dio gracias a la camarera por romper aquel silencio.

—Aquí viene la bebida —dijo con voz animada.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos a la vez.

La camarera descorchó la botella y llenó las copas de vino espumoso.

—Gracias —repitió Obito.

—Los entrantes vendrán enseguida.

—Gracias —repitió una vez más.

Con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, Obito jugaba con sus pulgares. Ino tomó su copa y bebió, en un intento por hacerlo imitarla. Beber siempre le calmba a uno los nervios. Funcionó.

—¿Y quién es el mayor? ¿Tú o Deidara?

—Yo. Por un minuto —respondió Ino.

—Oh, gemelos. Qué interesante.

—Mellizos.

—Bueno, es casi lo mismo.

Ino sólo asintió porque ya había tenido esa conversación más de una vez y más de cinco. Además, no quería que todo girase en torno a Deidara. Ya lo había hecho en el auto, después de que Obito comentase que su hermano era muy atrevido y no había entendido muy bien si estaba de broma o realmente intentó ligar con él, pero que de todas formas le había caído bien. Conociendo a Deidara, sería un poco de cada. A él siempre le daba igual todo.

—¿Tú no tienes hermanos? —probó a decir.

—No. Sé que mis padres tenían planeado tener más, pero no pudo ser.

Ino tragó saliva, viendo como Obito entrelazaba los dedos de ambas manos para escudarse. Un posible tema delicado que mejor no tocar. Lo mejor era fingir que no se había dado cuenta para no incomodarlo más e intentar otra vez.

—¡Pero la familia Uchiha es enorme! Seguro es casi como tener hermanos.

—Bueno, como no los tengo no sabría decir. Digamos que no estoy tan unido a mis parientes como ellos entre sí.

Como no llegasen pronto los entrantes, Ino se iba a dar por vencida. O al menos, pasarle la responsabilidad de romper el silencio a él por esa vez. Lo que no quería, era oír líos familiares de este o aquel Uchiha.

—¿Y qué estudias? —preguntó Obito tras treinta eternos segundos.

Ino se animó de nuevo. Su camarera volvió en ese momento y dejó el cóctel de gambas y aguacate frente a ella y la bandeja de pequeñas bruschettas caprese artísticamente decoradas con salsa frente a Obito.

Él había elegido restaurante, lo que no había imaginado Ino, era que la iba a llevar a ese en concreto de cocina de autor. El tipo de restaurante que Ino escogería para celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, o un ascenso, o el día en que le tocase la lotería. Obito no parecía ser de esos a los que les gustaba presumir de dinero. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando salía a comer fuera. Pero a Ino le gustaba descubrir restaurantes nuevos, si hubiera tenido un problema con la elección se lo habría dicho.

—Psicología. Estoy en tercer año.

Ino tomó el tenedor. Casi daba pena destrozar aquella obra de arte de lechuga bellamente colocada, taquitos de aguacate y gambas salpicados de salsa rosa en aquel elegante vaso alto.

Al cambiar su atención de su comida a Obito, vio que estaba tenso otra vez.

—No irás a psicoanalizarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó en lo que parecía ser un intento de broma, pero con trasfondo de preocupación mal disimulado.

Ino se forzó a reír, pero le quedó incómodo. Eso también lo había escuchado más de una vez y más de cinco. Estaba en el top tres de reacciones a la frase "estudio psicología", tan sólo superado por la irritante "tal vez tú puedas entenderme".

—Obito —tal vez porque estaba ella también algo frustrada, no le dio la gana de callarse. Pinchó un cubo de aguacate con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—, ese es un concepto erróneo muy común. No todos los psicólogos son psicólogos clínicos, y no todos los psicólogos clínicos utilizan el psicoanálisis.

Ino pedía a los dioses en los que no creía porque Obito no le fuese a preguntar a continuación si podía leerle la mente.

—Oh. Disculpa.

Obito estaba claramente nervioso e Ino no iba a pedirle otra vez que se relajase y al menos disfrutase de la comida. Tomó un buen bocado con el tenedor.

—Esto está buenísimo —dijo, llenó otra vez el tenedor y se lo ofreció—. ¿Quieres probar?

Obito reaccionó casi como si lo hubiera apuntado con una pistola.

—No gracias —dijo. Y bajando la visita a su plato, tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y partió una de las bruschettas—. Pero si tú quieres de lo mío, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

A Ino esas cosas no se las tenían que pedir dos veces.

—Con permiso —dijo, estirando el brazo para tomar una.

* * *

El coche se detuvo frente a su casa sin que Obito apagase el motor del todo. Ino ya hacía mucho que había desistido en resucitar la moribunda química entre ellos más que para comentar sobre la comida o alguna que otra tontería. De vez en cuando respiraba hondo e Ino podía sentir ahí la disculpa, ansiosa por ser liberada y quitarse ese peso de encima. Posiblemente lo hiciera después de la despedida.

—¡Bueno, gracias por esta cita! —dijo Ino, tomando su bolso.

—Suenas contenta. ¿Es porque ya me pierdes de vista?

Una broma de doble filo. Intentando quitar hierro al asunto a la vez que autocompasiva.

—Obito, está bien. Teníamos que intentarlo sino nunca íbamos a saber... Además no ha estado tan mal. He tenido citas mucho peores, créeme.

—Escucha —Obito apagó el motor—... Sólo siento que te saqué de tu deber para nada.

—¿Qué te parece si decimos una cosa buena sobre esta cita? Empiezo yo. La comida estaba deliciosa y ese era el mejor tiramisú que he probado.

—Eso es cierto —Obito sonrió con sinceridad al fin—. El tiramisú estaba muy bueno.

Ino sintió que ese momento había sido cuando más habían conectado en todo el día. Sacó su teléfono de su bolso, lo desbloqueó y buscó la ventana de chat con Obito.

—No es culpa de nadie —dijo mientras escribía—. No te culpes inutilmente. Y cuando te acuerdes de este día, piensa en el tiramisú tan bueno que te comiste.

Y le dio a enviar.

Obito sacó el teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—El número de mi hermano.

—¿Tú crees que aceptará quedar conmigo después de que le digas que lo único memorable de esta cita ha sido el postre?

—Sí —respondió al acto—. Definitivamente sí. No lo había visto tan interesado en nadie en mucho tiempo.

Obito miró la pantalla en silencio.

—Esto es de lo más raro que me ha pasado.

Ino le sonrió.

—Bueno Obito, tal vez te vea de nuevo por casa pronto. ¡Que te vaya bien!

—Suerte —dijo él.

Ino salió del coche, no podía esperar a quitarse aquellos zapatos. Cruzó el caminito de baldosas que iba desde la entrada acera hasta la puerta principal y pasó. Deidara la había dejado sin llave, de hecho su hermano se estaba asomando tras la cortina como un acechador. En cuanto pasó adentro, ya lo tenía encima.

—¿¡Cómo fue todo!? ¿¡Cómo!?

A Ino le dolían demasiado los pies como para descalzarse en la incomodidad del vestíbulo. Caminó hasta el sofá y una vez se dejó caer en él, se los empezó a quitar.

—No sé. No creo que los Uchiha sean para mí. Aunque al menos Obito tiene clase, cosa que Sasuke nunca tuvo ni tendrá.

—Entonces... ¿¡Me das su número, hm!?

—Me lo pensaré —Ino se deshizo de la primera sandalia—... Con una vez no se puede estar segura.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ino, no juegues sucio! ¡Me dijiste que me lo ibas a dejar a mí si no te convencía!

—Sí pero con una vez no puedo sacar conclusiones. Esta cita era para romper el hielo nada más.

Deidara la miró furioso, su mandíbula en tensión.

—Eres... Eres... ¡Te odio!

Ino rió y el pitido de un mensaje al teléfono de Deidara lo hizo distraerse.

¿Sería Obito? ¿Tan pronto? Su hermano miró la pantalla, alzando una ceja.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. No tengo este número en la agenda, hm.

—¿Y qué dice?

Deidara le enseñó la pantalla. La risa descontrolada la delató.

* * *

Obito se quedó un rato sentado en su auto sin moverse, luego de que Ino se bajara del coche. En el fondo había sabido que no iba a funcionar, ya ni sabía por qué se seguía torturando así. Y sí, ver el vaso medio lleno era lo más sensato, pero aún tenía esa espinita clavada de que un tiramisú estaba más arriba que él en el ranking de la chica con la que acababa de tener una cita.

En ese caso, pensaba hacerle caso a Ino. Obito pensó en Deidara. Tal vez, él podría poner eso arriba de la lista, aunque no se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso a ella.

Encendió el teléfono y abrió el limpio chat con Deidara.

"Hola" escribió.

* * *

Luego giró la llave en el contacto y arrancó.

—¿Pero quién es? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Ino se había puesto roja de tanto reír, tirada en el sofá, pataleaba sujetándose la panza.

—Más te vale decirme, hm.

—No te has dado cuenta aún. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ino intentaba calmarse, pero ver la expresión desconcertada de su hermano era suficiente para avivar su risa.

—No será Obito —ella asintió como pudo—. ¡Pero me dijiste que ibas a...!

Deidara ya no parecía tener intenciones homicidas, de hecho estaba sonriendo.

—Y todo este tiempo le habías dado mi teléfono.

—Tonto —dijo ella.

—Te odio —dijo él, pero no sonaba en serio.

Corrió hacia su cuarto mientras lo llamaba. Quería oírlo de su boca o no iba a creérselo. Obito tardó un poco en responder. A Deidara le sorprendió que lo hiciera si quiera ya que acababa de irse.

—Hola —respondió seductor en cuanto notó que había conexión.

—¿Qué tal la noche?

—Acaba de mejorar —Deidara se encerró en su cuarto—. Oye, no estarás hablando y conduciendo a la vez.

—No. Tranquilo. He parado cuando oí que llamabas.

—¿Quieres quedar? —dijo, quitándose el pantalón con una mano.

Deidara corrió hacia el armario a buscar uno decente.

—¿Qué día te viene bien?

—No, digo ahora mismo —se lo puso como pudo sin soltar el teléfono—. Ya que estás ahí y arreglado...

—¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que de la vuelta?

—Me estoy vistiendo, hm.

—Si te digo la verdad... Me encantaría verte ahora.

Deidara casi no podía creerlo. Emocionado y con los ánimos por las nubes, sonreía como nunca.

—Entonces da la vuelta.

—Dame cinco minutos y estoy ahí.

Cinco minutos. Suficiente.

—Voy a cambiar el resultado del juego, no me interesa nada que no sea llegar primero —canturreó mientras se arreglaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Bueno, primer oneshot que se me alarga más allá de un capi, y eso que intenté que no pasara. En un principio iba a dejarlo así, y que el resto quedase a la imaginación, pero me parecía sosainas y lo voy a escribir. Lo estoy escribiendo ahora de hecho, pero no se cuanto tardará, porque estoy liada con los otros.**

**Esta es una idea muy vieja que quería poner en práctica para la week.**

**D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating cambiado a M.**

* * *

El ruido del motor del coche que acababa de aparcar afuera le puso una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Obito tocó la bocina y Deidara lanzó el cepillo a la cama, se colgó la bolsa bandolera y fue al vestíbulo a calzarse. Salió sin despedirse de nadie ni decir a qué hora iba a volver. De tres grandes zancadas llegó al coche, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y tiró su bolso al asiento de atrás.

Nada más entrar lo saludó el aroma fresco y seductor de aquel perfume que lo había hechizado desde que le abrió la puerta de casa unas horas antes.

—Hola otra vez, hm.

—Hola.

Se miraron sonrientes, sin decirse nada. Era un silencio cómodo, que por un rato ninguno de los dos quiso romper.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Deidara.

Un paquete de chicles a la mitad sobre la guantera llamó su atención.

—Te dejo elegir —respondió Obito.

Los ojos de Obito se desviaron hasta sus labios. Deidara se los humedeció mientras observaba la sutil reacción. Vio su nuez bajar un poco al tragar.

Obito lo dejaba elegir. Deidara ya se había decidido. Se echó sobre Obito para devorarle la boca. Sabía a menta. Respondió a sus besos con igual pasión, rápido y brusco, estrechándolo entre sus brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Con una rodilla clavada en el asiento y la otra sin un punto de apoyo, Deidara podría haberlo encontrado incómodo si no se estuviera derritiendo entre los brazos de Obito. Lo agarraba con firmeza, sus manos moviéndose lentamente por la espalda de Deidara en contraste con su lengua exigente y labios inquietos. Y unos dientes que lo mordían cuando menos se lo esperaba, obligándolo a contraatacar con fiereza.

Sin interrumpir aquel desesperado beso, Deidara se movió para quedar de rodillas sobre su regazo. Al rodear su cuello con los brazos y meter los dedos en su pelo negro y corto, notó que tenía la textura del gel fijador que llevaba puesto. Obito lo apoyó en el volante para empezar a subirle el suéter. El dolor molesto en sus omoplatos lo hizo emitir un gruñido, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Deidara le quitaba los botones a Obito empezando por arriba.

Obito rozaba su piel de casualidad mientras subía la prenda. Deidara alzó los brazos un momento para ayudarlo a sacarla mejor. El roce suave como una pluma lo dejaba insatisfecho y a la vez, avivaba más el deseo que estaba haciendo arder su ingle. Pronto el pecho de Obito quedó al descubierto y a Deidara se le antojó morderlo. Algo pequeño y blando con sabor a menta cayó en su boca. Deidara rió y lo tomó entre sus dedos antes de pegarlo en la guantera. Obito le arrancó también la camiseta interior y lo apoyó un poco más contra el volante. Deidara no estaba cómodo, pero tampoco le importaba tanto.

—¡Nhhh!

Desvió la vista a su casa un segundo, esperando que a sus padres no se les ocurriera salir a tirar la basura en ese momento.

—Las lunas están tintadas. No te preocupes por la privacidad —dijo Obito en su oído—. Podemos hacer de todo sin que los vecinos te vean raro por la calle.

Mordió el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, luego su cuello. Por donde quiera que su boca pasaba, su cálido aliento hacía arder su piel, sus labios lo hacían estremecerse y retorcerse de puro gusto y cuando sentía el roce de sus dientes, un erótico gemido se le escapaba. Deslizó las manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Obito. Se recreó en su tacto mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su lengua. Trató de contenerse antes de seguir bajando, pero los suspiros rasposos que escuchaba se lo ponían difícil.

A tientas por estar arqueado sobre el volante, Deidara atacó el botón de su pantalón deseoso por liberar lo que sentía moverse adentro. Su cadera se agitaba impaciente por un poco más de acción. Se restregó contra el muslo de Obito, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía al sentir en las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de aquella erección.

Dejó que Obito le quitara la camisa y siguiera devorando el hueco de su cuello en dirección a su hombro. Casi en éxtasis por la rudeza de aquella boca sobre su piel, Deidara tiródel pantalón, para hacerle saber que quería que se levantase un poco del asiento y poder sacárselo. Obito no entendió, o fingió no entender. Una de sus manos subió hasta su nuca, dedos adentrándose en su pelo mientras lo empujaba hacia delante para volver a besarlo.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra. Explorándose, reconociéndose sin prisa ni urgencia. Deidara volvió a intentarlo y tiró de su pantalón otra vez.

—Levanta —le exigió—. Quiero ver lo que tienes ahí dentro.

Obito lo agarró de la cintura y lo arrastró con él entre el hueco de los dos asientos. Deidara ahogó una carcajada cuando casi se quedan atorados. Con torpeza, ambos consiguieron llegar al asiento de detrás.

—¿Querías que me quite esto? —Obito se bajó el pantalón.

La verga de Deidara dio un brinco cuando vio su erección marcada en el boxer de lycra.

—Mucho mejor, mmh —dijo mientras se deshacía de sus propios pantalones junto con los zapatos y calcetines. En aquel espacio reducido, no tener libertad de movimiento le llevó un poco más de tiempo. Tampoco pudo evitar dejar un par de huellas blanquecinas en la tapicería negra—. Ups, lo siento.

Obito tiró de su brazo en cuanto vio que había terminado. Deidara se le sentó encima a horcajadas y se abrazó a su cuello.

—No importa, estás a punto de compensarme por eso —dijo Obito. Sus manos se movieron hasta sus nalgas. Las amasó y estrujó mientras él se seguía frotando—. Parece que se te olvidó la ropa interior en casa.

—¿Para qué traerla si...?

Un gemido interrumpió la frase. Obito apaprovechó la oportunidad para seguir con los besos. Liberó su erección de la prisión de tela donde estaba y la acarició despacio. La falta de luz le impidió verla todo lo bien que le habría gustado, pero se sentía grande y húmeda entre sus manos. Deidara notó como empezaba a salivar.

—Pero... No he traído condones y eso limita un poco las cosas que podemos hacer.

Deidara apretó su puño hasta hacer a Obito estremecerse.

—Qué atrevido asumir que yo tampoco traje, hm —se echó hacia atrás y estiró el brazo para agarrar su bolso—. Pensé que ya que sólo habías salido a cenar no los habrías traído. Y como ya hemos cenado, bueno... Era lo que quedaba por hacer.

Del bolso sacó una pequeña botella verde y se la pasó a Obito mientras buscaba la caja de preservativos. Alguien pasó por la acera, ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí mismo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en un lugar tan expuesto.

—Frescor mentolado —leyó Obito—. Nunca he probado este.

—Es de mis favoritos. Pensé que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Deidara acarició la mejilla de Obito. Al pasar los dedos por sus labios, él le atrapó el índice y le dio una fuerte chupada, raspándolo con los dientes. Podía distinguir en la penumbra el brillo de su mirada llena de deseo.

—Mmh, Obito...

Su caderas se restregaban. Sus vergas goteantes frotándose la una contra la otra. Deidara oyó el suave 'pop' de la botella y miró hacia abajo para ver a Obito echarse lubricante en la mano. Después apoyó el dedo embadurnado entre sus nalgas. El líquido frío en contacto con su piel caliente lo hizo saltar. La cabeza de Deidara golpeó contra el techo.

—¡Ow!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Obito.

Deidara asintió, frotándose el golpe.

—Seh, hm.

Los dedos de Obito acariciaron en círculos su entrada trasera, el efecto frío contrastando con la piel que ardía. Se besaron y Deidara agarró de nuevo su verga para masturbarlo con sacudidas cortas y rápidas. El beso se volvió más torpe.

—Vamos a practicar —susurró Obito—. Odiaría que te volvieras a golpear la cabeza.

Deidara gimió al sentir el dedo más frío penetrar en su interior. Subió y se dejó caer despacio, sentía como el dedo se abría paso en su cuerpo. La siguiente vez Obito le metió dos dedos más y él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Agh, cuidado —dijo Deidara al sentir que lo estaba dilatando demasiado deprisa—. No he hecho esto en un tiempo.

—Lo siento —Obito sacó un dedo—... Pero me pusiste muy caliente. No lo pude evitar.

El auto se agitaba un poco, lo suficiente para que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Y en cuanto a los sonidos, Deidara estaba seguro que también podían oírse. Pasadas las molestias iniciales, el ritmo de Deidara cobró más fuerza. Subía y bajaba con más fluidez, empalándose en los dedos de Obito que pronto volvió a agregar el tercero.

Deidara gemía y rebotaba mientras le hacía una torpe paja a Obito. Empezó a sentir la fatiga en las piernas luego de un rato, pero el deseo le mantuvo el ritmo. Se soltó de su cuello para buscar la caja de condones, abrirla y sacar uno. Rasgó el envoltorio de aluminio plastificado con los dientes.

Obito le retiró los dedos, lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó en el asiento. No sabiendo dónde poner las piernas, Deidara subió una a lo alto del respaldo y bajó la otra al suelo. En la maniobra esa vez fue Obito quien se golpeó con el techo.

—Ups —dijo.

—Si sigues se te pasará —dijo Deidara.

Luego sacó el condón del envoltorio, lo apoyó en la punta del pene de Obito y lo desenrolló hasta la base.

—Haz que se me pase, Dei.

Obito lo agarró con firmeza de las caderas. Deidara gimió cuando la verga se topó contra su culo y se restregó contra el agujero. Buscó la botella de lubricante y se la dio.

—Mierda, sí está frío —dijo Obito cuando recubrió la erección enfundada.

—Por eso me gusta, es un poco de tortura antes de... ¡Nngh! —Su esfínter ardiendo protestó al entrar en contacto con el frescor mentolado del lubricante—. Métemela. Ya.

Obito se agarró la verga y la apoyó entre sus nalgas. La punta se deslizó sin dificultad al hacer un poco de presión. Deidara notaba como lo iba abriendo. Inhalaba con fuerza y gemía cada vez que Obito empujaba, gruñendo como un animal cerca de su oído.

—Mmm tenías razón —dijo, se la sacaba del todo y se la volvía a meter despacio cada vez más profundo, haciendo que Deidara se apretase alrededor de él—. Frío y caliente... Me gusta...

Cuando le entró entera, Obito comenzó a bombear, primero con cuidado y según su cuerpo se iba adaptando fue cobrando velocidad. El culo de Deidara ardíay sus gemidos se transformaron en alaridos hasta que Obito le cubrió la boca.

—Shhh...

—¡Pero no pares! —exclamó Deidara viendo que había aminorado la marcha.

—Lo siento. No puedo moverme bien —dijo Obito. Deidara replegó las piernas sobre su cuerpo y pasó las manos por detrás de sus rodillas para sujetarlas mejor. Obito se reacomodó en el asiento, poniéndose sobre él—. Gracias.

Deidara apoyó las pantorrillas en sus hombros mientras Obito se la metía de una vez y hasta el fondo. Sus caderas se movieron aún más rápido que la otra vez y lo empujaban contra la puerta. Deidara estaba en el cielo. Sus gemidos sin control mezclados con los de Obito, con sus pelotas chocando contra su culo una y otra vez y el traqueteo del coche. Se besaron en un intento por rebajar el volumen. El cuerpo de Deidara ardía con cada deliciosa embestida de aquella verga.

Luego Obito aminoró la marcha y cambió ligeramente de ángulo a otro que rozaba más contra su próstata. Lo miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, como retándolo a protestar. Deidara no lo hizo, aunque por torturarlo así, Obito lo habría merecido.

—Qué caliente estás —Obito estrujó una de sus nalgas. El cuerpo de Deidara se arqueó y su esfínter se contrajo—... Y qué apretado, mmmh...

Gimió y Obito cerró los ojos y aceleró.

—Ah... así... nghh... ¡Así!

Deidara había esperado tanto por eso. Un par de minutos que le parecieron dos horas. En medio de las embestidas cada vez más rápidas, Obito le agarró la verga y lo masturbó, cambiando de ritmo a menudo. Deidara no podía aguantarse más. Ya comenzaba a sentir aquel calor que incendiaba su ingle y se propagaba a sus pelotas. La esperada descarga estaba por suceder.

Se retorció con fuerza para retrasar el momento. A veces a Deidara le gustaba torturarse antes de acabar, sobre todo cuando más lo hacían disfrutar. También quería esperar por Obito, acabar juntos. Hasta que ya no pudo más. Cada sacudida lo acercaba más y más a la locura. Aquel calor infernal acabó por estallar y varios chorros de semen salieron disparados y cayeron en su pecho, cara y la tapicería del auto.

Entonces sintió aquella sensación que lo volvía loco. La verga de Obito palpitando dentro de su culo mientras descargaba toda la leche que había en sus pelotas. El cuerpo de Deidara se relajó por completo. Obito lo miraba desde arriba, ambos jadeando y cubiertos en sudor. A veces lo sentía moverse un poco, aún duro y sin salir de él.

—Fue una cita increíble, hm.

—Tú eres increíble —dijo Obito, saliendo de él—. Mi idea cuando volví era llevarte a tomar una copa. ¿Te gustaría ir la próxima vez que tenga un día libre?

Obito se sentó, se sacó el condón con cuidado y lo anudó.

—¿Me vas a invitar a tu casa después? —Buscando en el bolso, Deidara notó que no se había traído pañuelos, así que se limpió la cara y el pecho con su camiseta interior.

—O puedo llevarte directamente y olvidarnos de la copa —dijo Obito mientras metía los brazos por las mangas de la camisa—. O... Ir primero a mi casa y luego a tomar algo. Nada de autos por una temporada.

Deidara asintió. Hizo un bollo con la camiseta manchada y lo metió en su bolso. Después le dio la vuelta al sueter que estaba del revés y metió la cabeza en el agujero del cuello.

—Ya lo decidiremos cuando llegue el día —cuando lo miró, Obito sonreía. Deidara respiró hondo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios—. ¿Voy bien?

—Veamos —dijo Obito, peinándolo con sus dedos y alisando las arrugas de su suéter—. Ahora te ves un poco menos como si te acabaras de dar un revolcón en un auto.

—Bah, me iré directo a mi habitación y me cambiaré, hm.

Obito tomó su mano. Deidara la apretó.

—Bien. Hablamos pronto.

—Por supuesto —tras un último beso, Deidara tomó su bolsa y abrió la puerta del auto. El trasero le dolía con cada movimiento pero ni de broma habría rebajado la pasión de aquel encuentro por mera comodidad. Estaba más que satisfecho por como había ido la noche—. Buenas noches, sexy.

—Serán buenas si sueño contigo —Obito lo miraba embobado, a Deidara se le escapó un suspiro.

—No tiene caso soñar cuando puedes tenerme de veras, hm.

Y tras lanzarle un beso, cerró la puerta y cruzó la calle de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

**Bueno, ya era hora de terminar este y eso es lo que hice. :D ¿Han sido unas vacaciones productivas? Yo creo que sí. Aún me quedan un par de días más. **

**Arekusa, pues al parecer había un Obidei muy viejo en el que Ino estaba prometida a Obito en un matrimonio arreglado y el día de la boda un ladrón (Dei) se mete y le roba el anillo a Ino, lo confunden con ella y lo casan con Obito por error. xD Imagino que Dei no dice nada porque mejor casarse con un rico. Nunca lo he leído porque al parecer está borrado, sólo he oído hablar del fic un par de veces a otra gente. Sí que pensé en varias posibles formas de hacerlo, una era esa que dices, otra era que a Ino le surgiera algo de última hora y no pudiera ir. Pero la idea que más me gustaba era la de que Ino fuera a esa cita para dejar constancia de que no conectaron por mucho que se intentó. También opino que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos que la cita saliera mal. Querían evadirse, no funcionó. Cosas que pasan. ¡Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!**

**Gracias por esperar y por leer!**


End file.
